Pewdiepie reader x characters
by REDscoutNotBLU
Summary: You wake up in a dark room and find out some things about where you are. But what happens when you meet a man who is called Pewdiepie?
1. Where the fuck am I?

A/N: Ello! I'm starting a new story today! I am sorry about not finishing the other story called Pyro Unmasked. I'm just not that into TF2 anymore. But, I have always been a bro and since I am a bro, you, the reader, will not be in love with pewdiepie and he will not love you. You will just be friends. You will, however, be in love with either Piggeh, Mr. chair, Stephano, and (possibly) Tobuscus. Yes I know Toby has a girlbuscus (see what I did there?)but he is just too cool to not fall in love with. That's all! Let's begin...

You awake in a fancy, yet scary, room. It's dark, but it was just light enough for you to make out a chair, a closet, a desk, and a door. You figure out right away that you are not at home. You decide to get up, but right as your butt raised off the bed, you fell to the ground. "Ow! Fuck!" you yell in the darkness. You grab the corner of the desk and slowly raise yourself off the ground. After what seemed like forever, you are finnaly standing up with your hand still clutching the desk corner.

You see a piece of paper out of the corner of your eye. You pick it up and started reading it. It said:

Dear _,

If you are reading this then i guess you havent had your heart torn to shreds by my pets. Oh, yes. My pets. You should really look out for them. I think they will especially like you.

Sincerly,

Jacob.

Well, you think, that was a waste of time. You pull out the desk drawers and find a bottle of liquid you hope is oil. You then open the closet and a naked man falls out and on top of you. "Holy shit!" you scream "you pervert!" You push him off of you and hear growling noises. "The fu-" you started to say, but then the door is being busted down. Your cowardly thoughts take over and you jump in the closet. You slammed the doors just as the door broke down. You didnt even dare look at the creature who had just broken your door. Well, not YOUR door, but THE door. The growling gets louder and you silence your breathing. Then, you hear the growls get softer and the footsteps going away.

The world around you seemed dizzy when you exited the closet. It madmyou feel like you just took drugs. Then the world was too dizzy for you and you lied on the bed. You shut your eyes and fall asleep.


	2. PIGGEH!

You wake up feeling something sliding on your leg. You open your eyes to find a cut up pig rubbing against your leg. You scream and the pig is startled by your sudden awaking. "Get the fuck away from me!" You yell at him. He jumps off the bed and then a puff of smoke appears. Instead of the pig, a pink-haired teenanger was standing there. "Bitch, I thought you were dead!" (PEWDIEPIE REFRENCE) " Well I'm fucking not, pervert!" "Sorry! I was just doing the piggeh slide." he says. His clothes were pink like his hair, but they were all cut up. "Ok. Since you were doing the piggeh slide I'm guessing your piggeh?" you ask uncertainly. "No." he anwsers "I'm a snake!" He then runs around like a litle kid and runs out the door. "uh, ok then?" You say to yourself.

Your stomach growled and you suddenly relize that you're hungry. You grabbed the doornob and hesitated. What if the monster is out there, You think. You'r stomach then growls again and you opened the door. It wasen't as dark as you thought it would be. Torches lined the walls, lighting up the long corridor. Knights were placed by all the doorways. Whoever made this castle has good taste, you think. You'r eyes hurt from the sudden change in brightness, but later adjusted. You tried to open the closest door. Locked. Then you tried the next door. Locked.

5 doors later...

You tried you'r luck with the last door. Then, it opened. The room was dark like the one you were in, but was much messier. That was when growling came from a little more down the corridor. You run in the room and jump in the closet. A golden statue was on the floor next to you'r feet. The monster didnt have to break open the door. You had forgotten to lock it. You put your hands in your pockets and didn't feel the oil. You freak out and didn't hear the monster leave.

When you finnaly calmed down, you hear a Swedish voice. "FUCK YEA!" You hear the Swedish person yell. You hear footsteps coming towards the closet and you freak out. The closet doors swung open and a man with dirty blounde hair and blue eyes was standing there. "Ah!" He screams. "Ah!" You scream back. You see you'r oil sitting on the bed and you run to grab it. "Hey! Thats my oil!" the swedish man yells. "Acually Pewdie, its not." you hear a voice with a deep, french accent. You turn your head and find a handsome man covered in gold standing where the golden staue was.

"What the fuck!?" you scream. You cover your mouth instintaly because you had just broken you'r promise to never swear in front of people. "Hey, Stephano!" the man called Pewdie said. Stephano and he made a fist and hit the fists together. "Where have you been, Pewdie?" the golden man asked. "Running from the fahking bro," Pewdie anwsers. Stephano turns his head towards you and looks at you with his golden eyes. "Who are you?" He asks. "I'm Y/N" you say blushing. He smirks at your blush. Pewdie was searching through the desk drawers and wasen't paying attention. Stephano moves toward you. "Where did you come from? You are obviously not part of the game." Stephano asks you. "I don't know how I got here. I just woke up in a room and had the door busted down by some monster." Stephano has a serious face now. "Monster? You mean the bro?" "Bro? Uh... Sure. The Bro." you say.

A/N: You like it? You want it! you like it? You want it! Please dont put my errors in the comments. Thats kind of why I stopped the Pryro Unmasked. I mean, I'm typing this on my Ipad! Just put if I should continue this and if you like it! bye!


	3. Are you screwed?

You stood behind the golden man in front of the closet you just ran out of. The statue made you feel safe unlike Pewdiepie, who scared you with his pointless yelling. (I don't think Pewdiepie yells pointless stuff, its just for the story!) The Swedish man yelled yes as he held up a bottle of were still mad at him for taking your oil and you tried to take it back, but failed.

"Excuse me..." You said quietly. The golden man turned around in suprise, for this was the first time you've talked in front of them exept for the swear word."Yes?" Stephano says to you. "I like this room, but shouldent we get going?" You say. Stephano nods his head and pokes Pewdie. "Huh?" He says as he turned to face Stephano. "Y/N thinks we should get going." A horrified face quickly passed Pewdie's face, but disappeared just as quick as it appeared. "Yeah I guess your right." Pewdie said.

The two men started talking up a plan, while you walked toward the door. Right as you reached for the doornob, a claw ripped through and grabbed your arm. "Ah!" You screamed as the claw pulled you toward it's source. Stephano was running up to you while Pewdie was frozen with fear. Right as Stephano reached for you, you were pulled through the door to come face to face with an ugly monster. You fainted and you could hear Stephano yelling your name getting fainter by the second.

A/N: So sorry this is a super short chapter. I finished this at 3 in the morning and I have been on a tripmto Georgia! i love the reviews i'm getting for this video. IM SO FAHKING TIERED! I'm going to now fall asleep watching pewdiepie and cry videos. :)


	4. Bro love?

You awoke tied to a chair with darkness surrounding you. "Hello," a voice from somewhere in the darkness said. Footsteps replaced the voice and you could tell that it was coming toward you. "Who-who are you?" You managed to say. "Me? Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. I am the-" the voice started saying. Then, a man in a hoodie, designed to look like the monster who stole her, appeared out of the darkness. "Bro," You finished for him. "So, I see you know Pewdiepie." The Bro said glumly. You nodded your head and flinched as he walked toward you. He walked behind you and started untying you. "Yeah, um, sorry about tying you up. I just didn't want you running away." The Bro said. You looked up at him and he turned into the real Bro. You fainted before you could even think.

Bro's P.O.V. (Point Of View)

I freaked out and turned into the monster. I can't help it! Its like if somebody looks in my eyes, they would faint. I would have fainted if I hadn't turned into my other form. My other form gives me red vision, so I can't see her E/C at their prettiest. I felt bad that she had fainted and I went over to grab her a sanity potion off my desk. Once I was back over to her i poured the potion in her mouth. I then quickly picked her up and put her outside the room in the hallway. I didn't want to, but i put three scratches on her arm to make it look like I was still bloodthirsty. Then, I ran far almost to the mansion's other side.

Pewdiepie's P.O.V

I watched Stephano move quickly through the dark hallways. "Uh, Stephano? Why are we walking so fast?" "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK FELIX!" I was shocked he used my real name. He only uses it when hes really mad or worried. He likes her. Alot. We continued our run until Stephano stopped. I relized why when I fell face first into the floor. I had just tripped over Y/N's motionless body. Three scratches, not very deep, went along her arm. Stephano looked like his puppy died. I think somebody likes somebody. O3O.

Stephano's P.O.V

Mother of fuck. Y/N was infront of me, motionless. I picked her up bridle style and started walking down the corridor. I heard Pewdie's footsteps picking up pace until he reached me. We reached the room closest to where we were and I yelled "Mr. chair!"

A/N OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! I got my ipad back, but giess what? Im going to Flordia tommorow! What fucking luck for you guys! oh, but dont worry my friends. For I, scout, promise you all long chapters from now on. I would make chapters during my road trip, but you know. Internets a bitch. Karma's cousin. O3o. Wish mah luck! Also say what youtube stars should appear. YOUTUBE STAR WITH THE MOST VOTES WINS! Good luck! See yall in 2 weeks! - BOINK


	5. Recoverys a BITCH

THIRD PERSON

Mr. Chair could have appeared any where in the room, but he chose the chair right behind Stephano and Y/N. Stephano turned in suprise, but yet he still had no emotion showing he got scared. "What the hell do you want, Stephano?" Mr. chair said. Pewdie was suprised because Mr. chair was usually calm and well natured. Now he seemed tense and angry. "This girl needs help," Stephano said worridelly. Mr. Chair took Y/N gently and lied her on a bed. He examined the three scratches and said "Stephano," Stephano walked over and stood next to Mr. Chair. "These scratches arent deep and she just needs a sanity potion" Mr. Chair said as he pulled a sanity potion from under the bed. He poured it in her mouth and stood up. "she should wake up soon." Mr. Chair told Stephano as he walked over to the room's corner and turned back in to the green chair.

Your P.O.V

you were at home. Sitting in your room and for some reason, you didnt care. You only remembered golden eyes looking into yours, but whos eyes were they? "It must have been a dream," You said aloud. But it had felt so real. You got up and went to where your parent's room was and opened the door. What you saw was horrifing. Blood was ozzing down the walls and the red liquid stained the carpet. But that wasent the worst part. In the middle of the room where two people. Two people you wished you didnt just see. Your mom and dad were lying on the floor, motionless. That was, until your mom moved. Barely, but see moved. You rushed to her side and grabbed her small hand. "protect yourself. Hes in the shawdows looking for you. Run," she said while looking blankly at the celing. You gently let go of her hand and rushed to your father. "hes gone," she started a sentence, but for some reason stopped. "hello," a male voice came from somewhere. It was impossible to tell where from through. "help them," you yelled to the air around you. "why would I fix a mess that I MADE?" the man told you. You felt like you were suffocating on the air. The air that you thought was impossible to choke on. Your heart ached and it felt like its beat stopped. The door swung open and there, standing in the frame, was the bro. He rushed at you with his bloddy claw and right as it ripped through your stomach, you swore you heard a small "sorry" escape his mouth.

Pewdiepie's P.O.V

We have been waiting for Y/N to wake up for a while now. Stephano wasent getting any better, no matter how many jokes I made. Then again, he isent usually the one to mess around. I turned my head to Y/N and when I had turned my head for the sixth time, her eyes were open and she was sitting up. "stephano," I wispered. Stephano turned in suprise and nearly tackled Y/N to the ground with a hug.

Your P.O.V

You couldent believe what Stephano did when Pewdie wasent looking. He kissed your cheek. You was hoping your blush would go away before Pewdie noticed. It didnt, but he was too interested in the key he had found to look better. You guys had been walking for awhile now and had finally decided to rest for a bit. You round a medium sized, well lighted room with big closets and for a bonus, it had a very pretty fountain to sit by. 'If only this was where Stepahano had kissed me' you thought. You went to go sit by the fountain while Stephano and Pewdie where looking for stuff. You looked into the water to see how you looked and honestly, you didnt look as bad as you thought you would. You grabbed a bag you had found a while ago and grabbed a little comb-like hair piece out of it. After picking at the knots until they went away, you looked like a normal yound adult who wasent stuck in a castle with a blood-thirsty monster. After escaping your day dream you noticed a white mask behind you. It was a poker Face mask. Like one a person about to murder you would Wear to hide their identity. You screamed and saw pewdie takle the man to the ground. "Cry!" Pewdie yelled. "pewdiepie!" 'cry' yelled back.

AN: sorry this took so long. Writersblock. Fuck it. My space bar hates me. It will not do space when im not paying attention to the screen. :( well, NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP!


	6. CHAPTER SIX THESIXTHMUSE6

Your P.O.V

You learned that this Cry guy was actually a nice gentleman. He reminded you of Stephano in a way. Plus, you had to admit that when he got tired, his voice was sexy. It made you swoon. The only thing that could ruin your awesome moments was that damn, creepy dream. You couldn't remember who those people were on the ground, you just knew you cared very much about them. You also desperately wanted to know who was the owner of that voice. It always sent a chill down your spine when you thought about it. You were lost in thoughts until you felt someone intertwine their hand with yours. you looked over and it was Cry. Insistently, you blushed a tomato red. You looked at Stephano and he was giving Cry a death stare. You blushed even more at that. Could that mean Stephano actually liked you? Like, like like? Your heart beat faster to the thought of Stephano actually liking you. But then you realized that your heart was also beating to the thought of Cry liking you. 'Oh god. Do I like them both?' you thought. It reminded you of a drama movie. You felt another hand intertwine with the unoccupied hand. It was Stephano. Pewds was looking over curiously. At least Pewdie wasn't giving them both a death stare. You couldn't bear the thought of tearing apart Pewdie's and Stephano's friendship. That would suck. Cry and Stephano weren't really friends. More like acquaintances. You were suddenly being pulled by both of the men. Stephano had stopped walking and Cry had kept trying to walk. You trusted that Stephano had his reason to stop because Pewdie also stopped. You then heard the Bro. You held in a scream and it turned into a whimper. Stephano pulled you from Cry and into a protective hug. Cry looked unusually angry and You realized you were crying.

Crys P.O.V

I don't know why I had kept walking. If it wasn't for me, Y/N wouldn't have just gone face-to-face with that... that THING. It stared at us with yellow eyes and I was very angry at myself. Y/N was crying in Stephano's arms and I don't know what was going on with me, but I actually got SUPER jealous. Luckily, my mask hid the blush. "Hey Cry, bro, you OK?" I heard Pewdie ask me. "Yeah. I'm fine." I lied. "OK..." Pewdie trailed off. The beast had ran off, but I realized it had actually reached for Y/N with a shadow. an actual shadow. There were no sharp claws, but it probably could have made claws out of the darkness. " Hey Stephano," I said. Stephano looked up at me. "Bet you a barrel did that." I said. Stephano had a face that was trying to hold in a laugh. Pewdie glared at us with his blue eyes. You see, the only time we had every actually seen a barrel, they were nondestructive and were always barrels. Not humans like Pewdie said they could become. We started picking on Pewdie in a friendly way. The only time we did believe him in the four weeks we've been here was before we actually saw a barrel. I felt bad for them when Pewdie threw them and they broke. A cloud of dust appeared when they broke was always weird through...

Your P.O.V

Stephano had given you to cry hesitantly while he went to go find a sanity potion. You would had blushed if you hadn't been half insane. Cry held you bridle style and followed Pewdie to the closest room. he lied you on the bed and you saw he was sad now instead of angry. Pewdie and he looked also very worried and you started worrying to. Stephano wasn't there who was going to protect you?! You felt hope when somebody barged through the door. It was Stephano, but something was wrong. He was all beat up and when you thought he couldn't get worse, he fainted. Another man barged throught the door, but he didnt give a protective feeling. He said something and a chill went down your spine. It was the man. "Barrel" You heard one word from Pewdie's mouth. Barrel. He pulled out something. A gun? Yes. You then fainted.

AN: Oh man! did you go insane? did you faint? Were you killed? BARREL HAS ARRIVED! This is for you THESIXTHMUSE6. See you guys later! Any body want to give me any ideas for another story, or for this story? Thanks! -BOINK!


	7. Trap

Your P.O.V

You awoke tied to three other people. After your vision cleared, you could tell it was Stephano, Pewdiepie, and Cry. Stephano was awake and alert, while Pewdie looked like he wanted to huddle in a corner. Cry looked calm and for some reason, that made you mad. Why? You didn't know. You forced your gaze away from the trio and you wished you hadn't. For in the darkness sat a metal table with the pervert pig lying on it. Pewdie noticed your face and saw the pig. His face brightened and you felt safe. He nudged Stephano and Stephano looked angry at Pewdie, that was until he saw the pig. You watched as Stephano quietly and slowly moved his foot and nudged a rock towards him. He picked it up and threw it at the pig, which majorly missed and hit a bookshelf. Stephano looked away to hide his blush, but you caught a glimpse of it before it went away. 'Thats so cute!' You thought.

Stephano's P.O.V

Darn. That was majorly embarrassing. I had a plan to throw a rock and have it hit Piggeh, but it failed and broke some vials on the bookshelf. I did throw it considerably far considering my hands are tied together. God Damn it.

Your P.O.V

God. How are we going to get out of here with our feet and hands tied together? You didnt know, but you felt safe tied to stephano, cry and pewdiepie. A feeling you had never gotten before.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

AN

Hey. Sorrynif you guys thought this was a new update. As i said in the coments as author, my ipad did break. My updates may start being less comon because i now have 2 other stories to write chapters for. Soooo yep. Thank you guys. Dont worry i will NOT forget this story and i will not forget to update more. -BOINK (been a while since i put boink down)


	9. Barrel

*FLASH BACK*

You were sitting in a grassy field trying to escape what had just happened. Your parents were fighting, which was normal, but one thing was different. When you had tried to stop them, she hit you. Your mom hit you on your cheek hard and pushed you down. Tears started escaping your eyes and you got up and ran. You ran far away and got lost. You eventually found this field and decided to lay down in it. Redness was starting to be replaced by an ugly bruise, but you didnt know since you had ran right after you were hit. After what seemed like forever, you heard a car coming towards you slowly. You knew it was your mom right away. You were suprised through when she pulled you into a hug. She was crying and her tears were falling off her face and rolled down your back. You pushed her away and looked at her. "Im so sorry," she told you, yet you had a hard time beleving her. You never felt safe around her again.

*FLASH BACK END*

You gasped as you were brouht back to reality. Stepahno and Cry were gone along with Pewdiepie. You were now alone. " Hello? Guys?" You yelled into the darkness. When nobody replied, your vision was starting to be blurred by your tears. Then HE arrived. "No, no, no, NO! Not you- You murder!" You screamed at the man dressed in brown clothes. He was blonde with a choker necklace on his neck with a barrel charm. "Yes, yes! Its me!" He mocked you in a high-pitched voice. Y

ou tried to get away from him, but tipped over in the chair. He bent down, but before he could do something a window showing no light up above crashed and in jumped Stephano. He crashed into the murder with so much force that it looked like it broke his rib. Then you noticed blood running down the man's chin from his mouth. Looking closely, you saw Syephano had stabbed him right between his ribs and the end was coming out the other side, covered in blood. Stephano pulled outnhis golden sword and watched as the man fell to the ground, his shirt soaked in blood. A thud echoed through the door as the body hit the ground, dead.

Stephano walked over to you and hugged you tightly. "Can you please untie me?" i asked him and he broke his embrace. "yea. Sorry!" he apolized. He used the bloody sword to cut the rope and you examined your wrists, which we're red from probably being tied for a number of time. You takled Stephano with a tight embrace and it knocked him over. He hugged you back and you guys just sat there hugging for a while.

Then, Cry came running in from the door with Pewdiepie right behind him. Stephano and you stopped hugging and you were hugged by Cry. Stephano punched Cry warningly when your hugnbroke. You turned toward Pewdie and noticed his suprise from the man death. "Stephano, you killed Barrel?" Stephano nodded in agreement and Pewdie hugged him bro-like. "I've never respected you more then ever before." Pewdie said honestly. You all walked back to the closest room and you treated Stephano's wounds from the window glass.

An: yes, this is short, but its the best I can think of right now. This story will probably take a huge turn. Gtg BOINK!


End file.
